


Aquilo que não sou capaz de contar

by Tainamoniques



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Carta
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tainamoniques/pseuds/Tainamoniques
Summary: Uma noite de insônia. Um segredo. Um desejo. Kevin Day tem um pai, e ele gostaria muito que ele pudesse saber da verdade. Ele escreve cartas em que diz tudo o que quer dizer. Cartas que nunca serão lidas.
Relationships: Kevin Day & David Wymack
Kudos: 4





	Aquilo que não sou capaz de contar

**Author's Note:**

> O texto é uma carta de Kevin para o pai.
> 
> Texto em inglês:   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716021

Pai

Parece ironia te chamar dessa forma. “Pai”. Você nem ao menos sabe que é pai de alguém, muito menos o meu. Mas esse é um prazer secreto meu.

Sabe, ela teria orgulho de ver a pessoa que você se tornou e o trabalho maravilhoso que você faz com esse time e com todos os jogadores. Você dá a eles uma chance, coisa que ninguém mais quis. Você sempre aceita aqueles que são rejeitados por todos - você fez isso comigo, e eu sou muito grato por isso.

Será que em algum momento já passou pela sua cabeça que você é meu pai?

Agora é madrugada. Andrew está dormindo, assim como Aaron e Nicky. Estou sentado sozinho na sala, olhando pela janela e pensando. Há uma garrafa de vodka à minha frente. Estou pensando se devo bebê-la ou se devo voltar ao campo e passar horas treinando. 

Eu queria tanto a perfeição, mas sinto que estou cada vez mais longe dela. Eu me cobro tanto. Você costuma dizer que não devo me torturar por conta dessas ideias de perfeição, pois isso já tirou mais de mim do que deveria. Você está certo. Mas ouvir algo assim não é fácil, ainda mais quando você passou anos ouvindo que nada além da perfeição é aceitável.

Hoje, durante o treino, você comentou sobre como os meus movimentos o fazem lembrar da minha mãe. Senti vontade de rir quando ouvi isso, pois acredito que seja outra coisa. Meus movimentos me lembram de você. É, eu tenho inúmeros vídeos antigos seus jogando. Você era bom. Podia ter tido muito sucesso jogando. Mas eu sinto orgulho da sua decisão de treinar.

Eu nunca vou ter coragem de dizer isso a você. Todas as noites em que tenho insônia, escrevo cartas sobre o quanto eu quero que você saiba, mas sempre sei o quanto isso vai destruir você.

Então, você ser meu pai é um segredo que eu guardo apenas para mim. 

Meu tempo no ninho me fez pensar que nada além da perfeição é aceitável, e quando a minha mão foi tirada de mim, eu me vi perdido. Você me trouxe de volta e me deu uma nova oportunidade. Eu estou aqui por você. Estou aqui por causa de você. Eu estou aqui por mim. Eu estou aqui por causa do quanto eu me importo com minha mãe e com o esporte. Eu estou aqui porque ainda quero ser perfeito, mas sei que nunca vou ser capaz de alcançar a perfeição. 

Você acha que o meu melhor basta?

Você acha que eu sou capaz de ser o meu melhor em algum momento?

Você acha que algo basta?

Você acha que poderia me amar?

Você acha que alguém poderia me amar?

Você acha que eu posso amar?

Você acha que eu sou bom?

Você acha que eu mereço coisas boas?

Pai. Eu queria tanto que você soubesse quem eu sou. Queria tanto que você tivesse sabido disso desde o início. Eu teria sido feliz crescendo como seu filho. Mas ao contrário, eu me sinto amargurado e sinto que algo muito importante foi roubado de mim.

Não culpo minha mãe pela decisão que ela tomou. Ela fez o que acreditava ser o melhor para nós três, mas isso não me impede de passar horas sonhando, imaginando como teríamos sido como uma família.

Vocês dois, juntos, teriam me ensinado Exy e eu teria sido uma criança feliz. Eu teria tido o meu pai, e teria tido amor incondicional. 

Eu teria sido feliz.

Eu a perdi. Mas antes disso, você a perdeu. Só que você nunca a teve realmente, pois ela era livre demais para pertencer a alguém que não fosse a ela mesma. Fico grato de ter tido parte do amor e da dedicação dela. Sei que ela vivia por mim, e ela realmente acreditava que todas as suas decisões fossem as melhores para o meu futuro.

Ela não teve culpa de como fui tratado no ninho e nem de quanto doeu viver naquele lugar. Ela não sabia que aquele lugar iria destruir minha vida, minha mente e meu corpo. Se soubesse, ela teria me dado a você. Não a ele.

Eu queria ter tido você.

Será que você teria sido feliz sendo pai? Você teria gostado de mim?

Às vezes acho que você sente que é meu pai. Que você gosta de mim. Que você se importa comigo de um jeito diferente do que se importa com os outros.

Às vezes eu quero que todos saibam que sou seu filho e que me orgulho de ser seu filho.

Mas eu tenho medo.

Me acostumei a todos me rejeitarem ou a pegarem o que querem de mim para depois me deixarem de lado.

Por favor, não me deixe de lado. Por favor.

Por favor.

Por favor.

Eu só queria poder ser seu filho. Eu queria poder voltar no tempo e ter crescido ao seu lado.

Essa é só mais uma carta que nunca será lida. Ela será queimada e as cinzas dela esconderão esse segredo perigoso. Se essa informação se tornar pública, sua vida pode ser destruída e não quero ser responsável por isso. Você não precisa sentir a culpa por todo o mal que aconteceu comigo naqueles anos insuportáveis. Você não precisa, pois a culpa não é de ninguém além dos responsáveis pelo ninho, pelo time e daquele que era meu número 1. Você nunca soube, e não se deve haver culpa por algo que foi escondido de você. 

Pai, eu sinto muito. Você não pode mudar o que aconteceu, mas você tem feito tudo o que pode para me fazer melhor. E eu agradeço a isso.

Espero algum dia ser capaz de amar e de ser amado. 

Kevin Day.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que tenham gostado. No meu perfil há mais histórias de all for the game, caso queiram ler mais coisas escritas por mim. 
> 
> Meu twitter, onde sempre posto quando há algum texto novo: @moniquestjosten


End file.
